danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Mika Mikage
Mika Mikage (三影ミカ) is one of Ban's classmates and a member of the Seeker in Danball Senki. Appearance She has dark purple hair twin-tailed with light blue ribbons. Sports a light blue and dark blue striped hooded sweatshirt with a skull design on her right chest and a dark blue mini skirt. She also has light purple eyeshadow and purple eyes. Personality Mika has a calm and gloomy goth-girl personality. Almost showing no emotions, she appears to show some while admiring Hanzou Gouda. While being one of Ban's classmates, Mika maintains a friendly attitude for Ban Yamano and the others. She happens to be quite sarcastic towards Ryuu Daikouji for his continuous bragging. All the while, she happens to be a big fan of Hanzou Gouda, carrying pictures of him in her CCM. As introduced to be part of the Seekers, she supports Ban Yamano, Ami Kawamura and Kazuya Aoshima in the fight against the Innovators, and cheering amongst the sidelines Plot Season 1 In episode two, Mika assists Ban, Ami, and Ryuu in finding a lead on Hanzou's hideout behind the school in the slums. When asked why, she casually replies with a picture of him in her CCM. The next day, Mika watches Ryuu brag about being the one to have defeated Hanzou Gouda in a match until he is chased by other students that request him to get back their destroyed LBX. As he runs off, Mika lampshades the irony of the situation when Ban and Ami overheard him. In episode 5, Mika joins Ban, Ami, and Ryuu with helping Kazuya try to pick a new model. Unlike the rest who choose their preferred models, sh suggests a Brawler Frame similar to Hanzou's, but he rejects it. As the class begins discussing about Jin, one of her classmates asks Mika if she believes that he is cute, but she disagrees. During round one of Angra Visdas, she figures out that Ban is moving on to the third round because his second round opponents faced mutual destruction. In her first mission with the Seekers, she journeyed into Kaidou's mansion alongisde Ryuu and Hanzou as they split up from Ban's team. While putting up a decent effort, they were eventually captured with the rest of the Seekers on the mission. A few days after the explosion at Artemis 2050, Mika battles Ryuu. Gaining the upper hand fairly easily, Mika uses Amazoness agility to wear down Buld Kai and activates her Attack Function: Phalanx. Using it, she manages to Break Over Buld Kai much to Ryuu’s frustration. She continues to battle him as they aim to get stronger to help Ban defeat the Innovators after Achilles' destruction. Trivia * In the games, Mika challenges the opponent in order to give them information on Gouda Hanzou’s whereabouts and it’s implied that she spends a fair amount of time at the arcade. In contrast to the anime, she tells Ban and Ami free of charge. Category:LBX players Category:Female Characters Category:Seeker Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Support Characters